walhalla_kriegfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Todo Acaba en Cenizas: Cánticos a los Antiguos Dioses (Relato Oficial Caídos)
Lamentos Von der Antike bis zur Ewigkeit, vom Morgengrauen bis zur Abenddämmerung, wie es unten ist, ist es oben. Unser Herr, oh Prinz der Finsternis, wir singen zu dir und preisen dich, wir erheben unsere Gesichter und Hände, um nach deiner Stärke zu fragen und deine Feinde zu erledigen und sie vor deinem profanen Ruhm knien zu lassen. -53 del Sonnelacht del 14.582, Narvik, Harldom de Finnmark- La Crónica de Gyda Tharke Hace nueve meses que la batalla acabó, pensé que el horror acabaría junto con ella y que la vida volvería lentamente a su curso; que podríamos volver a levantar lo caído, sembrar lo perdido y llorar a nuestros muertos como se debe, pero... Todo acaba en Cenizas. Todos volvemos al Polvo. Todo es Terror. Nos equivocamos, el terror empezó cuando la batalla terminó y cuando la risa maníaca comenzó su alocada melodía, el viento que agita la cebada se ha ido y solo había dejado en su lugar el humo que señala las piras; pensábamos que serían los Caídos Originales los artífices de las pesadillas, pero vimos con horror como ellos solo se sentaban, se acostaban o simplemente observaban al vacío. Serían sus servidores humanos los que en realidad cometerían las masacres, hombres y mujeres riéndose, cantando, bailando y gozando por perseguir a inocentes niños, asustadas mujeres y moribundos hombres; nada fue sagrado y nada fue profano para ellos. El horror que desataron superó nuestras expectativas, los Caídos, a su lado, parecían seres clementes y magnánimos comparados con sus Cultistas; con creces vimos que la realidad supera a la ficción, que la locura solo es separada de la cordura por una fina membrana, el odio que nos tenían, el horror que desataron, la muerte, sufrimiento y destrucción que trajeron fueron más grandes que los creados por el caos de la batalla. Durante semanas vagamos por los campos quemados, las ciudades arrasadas y los baluartes derruidos; pobres mujeres eran alcanzadas con sus hijos en brazos, que fatal destino aquel que aguardaba a sus afligidos esposos. Me descorazona el pensar en mi padre, en mi madre; los vi morir y su muerte no fue ni rápida ni indolora, si no que fue un sorprendente ejercicio de crueldad y odio; yo solo seguí y seguí, huí de su funesto recuerdo, de su atroz destino y de su abominable sino; la muerte aguardaba en todo momento: en el día, en la noche, en el campo o en la ciudad, se había injertado maliciosamente, como un parásito, en mi vida y persiguiéndome a cada paso que daba. Los amaneceres se teñían con el color del luto y los atardeceres resplandecían con el color de la sangre, la locura había descendido y bailaba con desazón para nosotros, la canción de la vida se había silenciado y ahora solo sonaba la cacofonía del Caos, poco a poco fui viendo que ni lo que me habían enseñado ni lo que cantaban los cultistas era verdad, la luz de la verdad o las tinieblas de la ignorancia no existen, solo sé que: Ahí no hay verdad. Ahí no hay mentira. Solo están tus deseos más preciados, los mas ocultos. Solo hay Tinieblas. Desde que salí de Ømundee hace cinco días no he hallado nada de comer, poco de beber y ningún lugar seguro para dormir; desde hace horas siento que me siguen; creen que no sé que me están siguiendo pero lo sé, quieren ver si daré un paso más; si tendré fuerzas para enfrentarles. Lentamente surgen de las sombras, decenas de hombres y mujeres hilarantes de no ser porque se quienes son: son ellos, son los Cultistas, empiezan a farfullar en su obscena jerga. Hay uno que destaca, sé que no es uno de ellos porque viste con sombrero de ala ancha, rebozo a medio torso, botas de Hidalgo y lleva un magnífico estoque; me dirige una reverencia y una sonrisa calmada, como si viera a una vieja amiga, una amiga muy querida. Lentamente pero con certeza camina hacia mí y saca su paño; pero antes de llegar se detiene sorprendido por mi acto, creo que esperaba que pidiera clemencia o algo así, el mundo es mi mudo testigo y las estrellas mi jurado, de mi pecho solo sale una lúgubre risa y la siguiente frase: "Y solo quedo yo: La Última de los Tharke" Ab Antiquis usque ad Aeternum, a prima luce usque ad vesperam, ut Infra ut Supra. Dominum Nostrum, o Princeps de Tenebris ad laudem et tibi hymnum, quo resurgens conditor nos autem copias quaerere facies et manus, et faciunt illos et occidere inimicos tuos genua in conspectu tuo sancto gloriae. -83 del Altezeit del 14.583, Narvik, Harldom de Finnmark- El Diario de Bjorn Skre del 36º Regimiento de Uppsala El tableteo de las armas me parece insoportable, hace ya seis meses que defendemos la posición ¿contra quién? Una horda de dementes psicópatas hambrientos de carne y sedientos de sangre. Hace mucho que los transportes huyeron dejándonos atrás a nuestra suerte, a merced de esos corruptos y profanos. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más horroroso de todo? No son las explosiones, las balas o las heridas, siquiera lo es la falta de comida, agua o medicina; no, lo más horrible es cuando tus amigos, hermanos y desconocidos luchan a muerte, sin posibilidad de rendición o huida y los ves caer, los he visto ser arrastrados devorados vivos o usados como mortero viviente sin razón alguna, vi ser literalmente abierto en canal al pobre Snorri, ser ensartado y devorado al viejo Sven o ver cómo le drenaban la sangre al moribundo Ragnar, ver el odio cara a cara y el pánico sentirlo debajo de la piel royendo los límites de la cordura. Lo más terrible de todo es que esperamos que eso lo hicieran los Caídos Originales, pero para nuestra sorpresa y horror todo el terror y muerte desatados fueron por mano de los Cultistas, humanos que habían renegado de sus hermanos, padres, esposas e hijos y ahora solo vivían para el Caos, creímos que podrían sernos útiles si los capturábamos e interrogábamos, eso solo sirvió para que se rieran de nosotros y viéramos que están más allá de la locura: Están en la Vorágine. La batalla terminó, pero no nuestra lucha por sobrevivir o nuestro dolor; por el contrario, nuestros corazones se volvieron de piedra y vimos el cielo por una última vez, sabiendo que nunca más volveríamos a estar en la Bóveda Celeste, que en el combate nuestras espadas se encontraban con garrotes, nuestros fusiles con toscas pistolas y nuestras bayonetas con hediondas mazas; no cabe duda que el infierno se materializó en esta vida, que el terror danzó a su alocado y macabro ritmo... Que lo muertos nunca vuelven. Durante semanas buscamos evitar supervivientes y así no ser un blanco fácil de las bandas, me partía el corazón ver a familias enteras morir a manos de dementes, verlos sufrir un destino atroz; eran ellos o nosotros, sé que mis palabra suena y son egoístas, pero para hombres que habían visto el infierno alzarse contra ellos nos dimos cuenta que no importa si salvamos a diez, ellos matarían a cien, ver cómo se enorgullecían de matar a niños de pecho, de hacer abortar a mujeres embarazadas y matar a indefensos ancianos sin asomo de piedad o remordimiento, sin conciencia del acto abominable que cometieron, ya que para ellos solo fue un juego. Desde la Antigüedad hasta la Eternidad. Los Antiguos Dioses se lamentan desde la profundidad del Abismo. Y los cánticos de sangre y dolor se intensifican. Su insidiosa risa entra en la realidad. Y la pesadilla empieza... Todo acaba en Cenizas. La batalla que se desarrolla actualmente es la definitiva, nos han rodeado por completo y solo quedamos unos pocos, uno a uno mis hermanos y amigos han muerto, lanzas, mazas, toscas pistolas, burdos fusiles y espadas serradas han hendido carne, abierto venas y abatido valientes, lentamente empiezan a rodearme, mis amigos y hermanos van cayendo bajo su terrible férula, ya nada queda más que mi viejo fusil. Lentamente me van cercando decenas de Cultistas, entre ellos se encuentra un personaje disonante, un líder sin duda alguna pero me deja una sensación extraña; sombrero de ala ancha, rebozo a medio torso, un estoque y un aire de aristócrata, el personaje enfunda el estoque y se retira el sombrero para ejecutar una reverencia, yo sin embargo solo puedo decir algo que había leído hacia mucho en mis felices años en Uppsala: "Y solo quedo yo: el Último de Uppsala" Από την αρχαιότητα μέχρι αιωνιότητα, από την αυγή μέχρι το σούρουπο, όπως παρακάτω, έτσι παραπάνω. Ο Κύριός μας, Ο πρίγκιπας του σκότους, να σου ψάλλουμε και τον έπαινο, θα αυξήσει τα πρόσωπα και τα χέρια μας για να ζητήσει από τις δυνάμεις και να σκοτώσει τους εχθρούς σας και να τους γονατίζουν πριν από ανίερη δόξα σου. -Fecha indeterminada, un lugar llamado Narvik, algo llamado Harldom de Finnmark- El Relato de Aenyrk, Magister del Culto de la Luz Verdadera Es divertido ¿sabes? Nos consideran sanguinarios, retrógradas, enfermos y profanos pero nunca se detienen a pensar en algo: nosotros rompimos nuestras cadenas y nos zafamos de las ataduras de la "Civilización", hace poco quemamos un mundo entero, lo entregamos a nuestro Gran Señor, lo dotamos de la libertad que implica la matanza, las violaciones, el horror de la guerra y el terror del abismo. Ellos creen que solo llevamos el caos a su hogar; mentiras vehementes, lo único que hicimos fue darles luz en un mundo de incertidumbre, paz que se vive en el caos, quitarles las vendas del dogma: enseñarles la verdadera libertad. Pero solo parece que nuestros intentos por llevarles al camino de la verdad sirven para que se resistan más, parecen no entender que la verdad solo se encuentra tras realizar sacrificios, tras dejar atrás su falsa sensación de humanidad y sus fútiles sentimientos, solo y solo tras hacer eso encontrarán la luz, la verdad irreductible y la pureza de espíritu. Lamentablemente creen que nuestros actos de purificación son abominables ¿no se dan cuenta que es mejor matar al hijo amado en su cuna que criar a un hijo indeseado? ¿O qué es más dulce traicionar al que confía en ti? Ellos creen que estamos más allá de toda salvación... Se equivocan: Nosotros somos la salvación. Oscuro es el día y Antigua la noche. Grande es el gemido de dolor y bello es el estertor mortal. Como es Abajo es Arriba. Terrible la Retribución y Horrenda la Justicia. Todo arde. Todo acaba en Cenizas. Desde la Antigüedad hasta la Eternidad, desde el Amanecer hasta el Oscurecer, como es Abajo es Arriba. Señor Nuestro, oh Príncipe de las Tinieblas, a ti te cantamos y alabamos, a ti alzamos nuestros rostros y manos para pedirte fuerzas y acabar con tus enemigos y hacerlos arrodillarse ante tu profana gloria. -84 del Altezeit del 14.493, Narvik, Harldom de Finnmark- "El Cántico de Jorvik" -¿Quién es aquel que grita en el abismo? -¡Es Tanatos el de los muchos muertos!- -¿Quién llora por sus hijos perdidos?- -¡Nuestras madres!- -¿Quién gime en la noche por la sangre derramada?- -¡Nuestros padres!- -¿Quién clama venganza en el recuerdo de los caídos?- -¡Nuestros hermanos!- -¿Porque callan los hombres?- -¡Por el miedo al abismo!- -¿Porque las mujeres esconden el rostro?- -¡Por sus muchos dolores!- -¡Todo Arde!- -¡Todo Acaba en Cenizas!- -¿Y quién queda de nosotros?- -¡El Último de Narvik!- "Cánticos a los Antiguos Dioses" Coimhead air àrdachadh nan Diathan Àrsaidh, a 'coimhead air a' ghlòir agus am maighstir; eagal am fearg a chionn 's gu bheil iad air am brathadh le beagan agus lag. Cha bhi crìochan sam bith aig a chorruich agus air latha breithneachaidh, togailidh na leabhraichean aca na h-òrain aca gu na Diacan Àrsaidh agus bidh an deireadh aca a 'tilgeil thairis orra. -Cò a th 'ann an tighearna mòr an abhainn?- -Is e seo a 'Chailleach!- -Cò dha a bheir sinn na spoil?- - ris a 'bhàs ris nach robh dùil! - -Cò dha a sheallas sinn an fhuil?- -Tro ifrinn!- Categoría:Relatos Oficiales Walhalla Krieg